Death the Kid's Splendid Life!
by Jazz-Lariat
Summary: After all of the drama, action, and adventure with each other- how could they not fall in love? They fall in love at the same place, same time, same day- and same person! Will this all go down hill? Will they find true love around this corner- or another heart break? Will their friendship crumble or survive? Follow the DWMA kids and read for yourself! HAREM ALERT!
1. Friends

**Me: Ello! This is my first Soul Eater fanfic and I really fell in love with literally all the characters! I realized it hard to decide which one to ship so… HAREM ALERT! **

**Kid: Harem? As in harem, more than one person in love with the same person?**

**Me: *Nods* That's right…**

**Kid: That's asymmetrical!**

**Me: So what? **

**Kid: Make it symmetrical!**

**Me: Make me!**

***Starts to chase after me***

**The Soul Eater cast: Thank Death that she does not own Soul Eater!**

**Me: Thanks for the disclaimer- I've always wanted to do that!**

_There was once a time when they were just friends. No more, no less. Until, they misunderstood his words for friendship. When they heard it, they thought it was a secret message, telling them to go farer. They decided to make the risky move. It would ruin their friendship but they thought they finally found their true love._

"Don't you dare touch my friends, you asymmetrical bastard! If you even lay as much as a finger on them, I'll kill you! Revive you and kill you again!" Kid screamed as he ran to cover his friends from the impact. "And I'll do it for a total of eight times!"

"K-Kid!" Maka tried to hold a hand up to grab him. _W-what the hell is he trying to do?! _

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Liz jumped up to hold him almost immediately tears started to roll down her cheeks. _Damn, that idiot. He couldn't leave out the eight part! _Soul gritted his teeth._ In the end, I couldn't protect them even though I'm a death sythce. _

"Damn it, Kid! Trying to act tough!" Black Star yelled as he fainted. Tsubaki held him. "Black*Star!" A flash of light blinded them. _K-Kid, I just realized how much I care for you… it's unhealthy. _Maka smiled even though it might have been the last of all of them. She regretted not being able to hold him for the last time. At the last moment, there was a sound of screaming and none of them belonged to DWMA kids. It was their sensei, however, they were already too late.

KID POV

The memory replayed in his mind. _I-I'm alive? Yes, I am still breathing but… how? _Kid opened his eyes to see his friends looking down at him. "Kiddo!" Patty hugged him. _That's right. I'm a shimigami… no wonder. But a human wouldn't have. _Kid looked up at his friends with a confused look.

"I am alive, right?" Kid questioned fearing the worst. Maka smiled, "Yup! How are you feeling?" Kid smiled at her reply, "I should be asking you that."

"We're fine- thanks to _you_!" Black*Star folded his arms angerly, "I was supposed to be the hero! The one that surpasses god!" Soul smirked. Suddenly, Liz yawned. She slept in the chair next to Kid's bed. "K-Kid! You're ok!" Liz hugged him.

"That's right." Kid smiled. He noticed her reddish cheeks were puffy and her eyes watery. _Has she been crying? _"Ow!" Kid replied when he felt a sharp pain on his arm. He looked down on his arm, it was in a cast.

"Oh, your arm was broken from the impact." Maka smiled. He made a face, "…It's asymmetrical." They all sighed. "Even when you're injured, symmetry comes first."

"Want me to break it for you?" Black*Star replied still mad. "…Yes…" The rest of the afternoon was spent prying Black*Star off of Kid. "Please! I'm asymmetrical garbage! I want to hide from the world." Kid pulled the blanket over his head.

Soul sighed, "If you want to be symmetrical, why don't you dye the over half of your-"

"He already tried that." Liz replied. "Kid, I'm sorry about Black*Star…" Tsubaki peeked through the creak of the door. Kid just nodded, "That's fine… I gave him the permission to after all." She blushed. _Wait! Did she just- no- she's in love with Black*Star… right?_

"Well, we better let you rest, don't you think?" Maka smiled as the door closed behind them.

MAKA POV

"Maka!" Liz called after her. She turned to face her. "Thanks." Liz replied looking at the ground. "For what?"

"For saying that the impact broke his arm, although I wasn't even close to the truth…" Liz blushed. "W-what do you mean? The impact didn't break his arm?" Maka said concerned.

Liz laughed nervously, "Actually, I broke it. At the last moment, I grabbed Kid and hugged him as hard as I could since I never really thanked him for taking care of me and Patty." Maka was stunned but quickly hid it with a smile. "Your w-welcome, Liz!" She glared as she turned around. _So, it looks like I have some completion against Liz… I wonder who else in this?_

LIZ POV

_Damn it! I bet anyone is drooling over Kid right now… since he saved us all! _Liz gritted her teeth and clutched her fist. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Liz, are you okay?"

"K-kid?" Liz looked at him alarmed. "You're not supposed to come out yet!" Kid smiled, "Thanks for the concern. But it's not needed. I'm a shimigami. No worries." Liz smiled. _That's my sexy shimigami! _"So why don't we have that party that you wanted so badly?" Liz's eyes lit up.

"But you're still hurt." Liz frowned realizing how disappointing it was. "I don't mind. As long as the mansion stays symmetrical, I'll be fine." Kid replied.

PATTY POV

"Party! Party! We're gonna have a party!" Liz looked at me. "Will you stop that already?" She stared at her, "No." She frowned, "I hope Maka doesn't mind but… Lizzz CHOP!" She implanted her hand on my head as Patty curled up in a ball, rocking herself.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Kid, we get it!" Soul screamed through the door. "It's Liz. And for the honor for our one and only shimigami friend, I'll knock on the door a total of eight times!"

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

The door swung open but Liz didn't want to give in.

KNOCK! Right on Soul's head. He glared, "What do you want, Liz?"

SOUL POV

_She really wanted to honor the death god. Well, it's been proven 'cause she just knocked on my head for the eighth time. _"What is it, Liz?" Patty shot up, "You're invited to a party at the Gallows Mansion!" "Why?" Soul replied coldly. _What this? My heart is beating faster. But why?_

"Because Kid said that we could! Yay!" Patty jumped up. _My heart is beating even faster at the mention of Kid. But why? A-am I in love with h-him?! _Soul nearly stumbled. _Since when was I gay?! _He quickly recovered and said, "That's not cool at all but sure. We'll go. Me and Maka that is." Patty turned side to side, "Where's Liz?" He shrugged and shut the door.

"Soul, was that Patty?" Soul nodded, "Yup." "What did she need?" Maka laid her book down. "She was inviting us to the Gallows Mansion. There's going to be a party probably for Kid's recovery." He replied calmly.

MAKA POV

_Yes! _She wanted to jump up but decided that is wasn't necessary. "Isn't it a bit too early for Kid to be fully recovered?" Soul shrugged, "You're the bookworm." A vein popped out of my head, "Makkaaa CHOP!" She implanted a book in Soul's head.

BLACK*STAR POV

"Tsubaki! Kid is at the door!" Black*Star screamed while doing his extreme exercises. The knocking on the door continued. "Tsubaki, if I open up the door, I might break his other arm with my godly strength!" Black*Star gave up and walked over to the door. "What, death god?!" Black*Star screamed. He turned to look at the doormat. "Huh?"

He picked it up. _"Oi, Black*Star! It's Liz and Patty. We're having a party at the Gallows Mansion and we didn't stay to tell you in person because we figured that you might punch us thinking that it was Kid. From the Thompson sistahs!" _Black*Star ran into the bathroom. "Tsubaki! We're going to Kid's place!" He screamed as Tsubaki glared at him. _Shit! I walked in on Tsubaki!_ Almost like a reflex, Tsubaki kicked him out. "Oi, Tsubaki! That hurt!" Black*Star rubbed his head. _Why am I so thrilled to see the death god anyway?_

TSUBAKI POV

_Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Black*Star just walked in on me!_ But the thought disappeared almost instantly. _So we're going to see Kid. I wonder if he's alright. And so quickly too! _Tsubaki stared at herself in the mirror. _Wait! Am I blushing? Wait, why?!_

PATTI POV

Patty giggled by herself. She was in her room playing with her giraffe. "What that, Mr. Giraffe?" She leaned in to 'listen' to it. "Everyone is in love? With who?!" Patty replied. She gasped, "With Kid?!" She laughed, "Thanks for the info, Mr. Giraffe! Maybe we should have some fun with this… After all, Patty knows everything!" She laughed an evil laugh.

KID POV

He could hear her laughing- and they're in a mansion! "Patty, stop that!" Kid screamed and the laughing instantly died down. _What has gone into her?_

**Me: End of chapter one!**

**Kid: Make it symmetrical!**

**Me: No.**

***Liz and Patty turned to guns***

**Me: Crap! **

***Starts to run again* **


	2. Let the rivalry begin!

**Me: Second chapter!**

**Kid: Make it eight!**

**Me: Again with the crap…**

***Starts to ran AGAIN***

"Hey, Kid!" Black*Star replied. Kid turned to him. "Say 'I', then spell map, then say ness." Kid shrugged. "I m-a-p ness?" Black*Star immediately dropped to the ground laughing. When they finally understood what is meant they started laughing except Maka. "Black*Star!" Tsubaki scolded. "You're so immature." Maka rolled her eyes.

"You're such a hump on a hog- I meant log and lump!" Black*Star again dropped to the ground laughing as Maka rolled her eyes again. "Maka, have some fun! You're supposed to be celebrating Kid's recovery!" Liz smiled. "Okay!" Maka smiled, "Makaaa CHOP!"

"Although, I'm not actually recovered…" Kid replied. "Let's have a sleepover too!" Patty screamed out of nowhere. They all blushed except Kid who clearly didn't understand the situation. "Apparently, they're thinking dirty." Patty laughed. They turned bright red. Kid smirked, "Oh, I see, that's why you all were excited for the party which is now a sleepover… so, you guys have particular feelings for one other?" For the second time, they were stained with bright red on their cheeks.

SOUL POV

_Dang! He has one hell of a sexy smirk! Wait, did I just think his smirk was sexy?!_ "Aye, Kid." Soul called. He turned to him. "Where's your piano?" Kid quickly nodded and showed it to him. "You're welcomed to play it, Soul." Soul nodded and stared at it. "Come on! Play it for us." Maka smiled.

Soul laughed, "Aha, if you insist… but I'd like all of you to sing along." They hesitated. "It's only fair." Kid shrugged. "Sure!" Maka grinned. _I'd like to hear Kid's singing voice since he's a shimigami, his voice should be amazing, right? _Soul pulled out some sheet music and handed it to them.

"It's like you planned it out!" Black*Star laughed, "But as your god, I'll do you a favor!" Tsubaki sighed going along with it. "The song is called _Paper Moon_ if you were wondering…" Soul couldn't help but share glances at Kid, but when Kid would look up, he'd look away quickly.

Im Falling Down Into My Shadow

iki wo hisomete matte iru Deadly Night

Dont scare me majo ga egaita KABOCHA no basha mo

sono me ni utsuseru kara

See you in your dreams Yeah baby

kowai yume dato shite mo

Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki

kazari tsuketa Black Paper Moon

shinjite kureta nara When youre lost here I am

Forever with your soul

miagereba kagayaku tsuki no you ni

amai shinku no JAMU wo

otoshita KAADO ni ukabiagaru moji

Your Destiny kimi ga nozomeba donna sekai mo

sono te ni tsukameru kara

madowasarenaide

darenimo kowasenai

Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi kizuna to iu eien

sakende kureta nara I will find you, My dear?

doko ni ite mo

karamitsuku jubaku wo tokihanatte

dare mo shinjirarenakute hikutsu ni naru toki mo aru

soredemo kimi no kotoba wa itsudemo mune ni hibiiteru

Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki kazari tsuketa mejirushi

yume wo miushinatte mayotta toki

miagete hoshii

Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi kizuna to iu shinrai

kimi wa hitori ja nai

When youre lost here I am

Forever with your soul

tadoritsukeru kimi ga shinjiru nara

In the middle of the song, each of the friends had at least a glance at their shimigami. They couldn't help it, but, of course, Kid noticed, but didn't mind. When the song finished, Kid asked, "Was it just me or were you guys glancing at me? Did my voice suck that much?" Kid smirked and folded his arms, waiting for an answer.

"It's just you. We all glanced at each other." Soul replied coldly. Maka and Liz shook their hands wildly, "No, no, Kid! You're amazing!" Tsubaki tried to hide her smile and Black*Star was shouting and laughing, "Why would the man to surpass a god glance at you? You're should be lucky you have even spoken to me!"

Kid sighed, "Okay, but I was certain… anyways, why don't us guys play in the game room or something?" They started to follow him, but Patty jumped up. "Why don't we play truth or dare? Come on, it'll be fun!" They stared at her. Immediately, perverted images came to their heads, but Kid was the only non-perverted thinker at the moment.

TSUBAKI POV

Tsubaki was the first to blush. _What if I get dared to kiss Kid?! That'll be great, but isn't Liz already going out with him? No, after our kiss, he'll fall in love with me! _Tsubaki, being the horniest of them, clutched her hands, "Yes, let's play!"

BLACK*STAR POV

_I think I might have a nosebleed, but I can't show them my weakness! Specially, Kid! _Black*Star instantly ran away, holding his nose, probably looking for a bathroom. _Must find bathroom! Must find bathroom!_

MAKA POV

_No, I must disagree; we'll be all after Kid! I can't let their dirty hands touch him! _She started to make a move, but she was frozen of nervousness. _Wah- at a time like this?!_

SOUL POV

Soul shrugged. "How about a few songs before that?" _I'll enjoy this!_ He smirked and let his nosebleed run. He chuckled full of pride. Soul glanced at Maka who was clearly has a loss of words.

KID POV

"Ok, then. And Soul, do you need a tissue?" Kid asked, but then Liz laughed. "More like the whole tissue factory!" Liz slapped Soul's back and his nose exploded even more. "Mmm, yeah. So, let's play truth of dare first?" Kid asked, not sure which one to play.

"Since, we're already at the piano; we can just play another song! Soul brought lots of music sheets! Right, right?" Maka screamed eager to avoid it. "No, let's play truth or dare, Kid!" Tsubaki screamed. Kid twitched, "A-ah, s-sure?" Liz snatched him, "No, Kid! They'll want to make you do dirty things!" All eyes come to her and the room was filled with silence, for a first.

…

"Makaa CHOP!" Maka implanted a book in her head. Kid was expressionless. Liz clutched her head, "S-so, Kiddo, what'll it be?" Patty jumped up, "Play! Play!" Sweat dropped. Kid looked around nervously at the desperate and somewhat determined faces. Kid nodded. "Yahoo!" Black*Star yelled as he came back, "The god is back!" Tsubaki smiled and Maka sighed. Soul's face dropped and Liz sniffed. "Why, Kid?" Liz sniffed again. Kid gulped, "Come on, guys… Patty really wanted to play. Liz, as her sister, wouldn't you respect that?"

Liz sighed, but nodded, "Let's get this over with."


	3. Bad BlackStar!

**Me: Chapter 3! Sadly, it's very short.**

**Kid: *hits me* Stupid writer, make it eight! And it's already too long! You passed eight words already!**

**Me: Shut up, Kid... *cries***

They went into a room and sat in a circle. Patty pulled out a bottle, "Let's spin it! So, it'll be fair, okay?" They nodded, although they knew there was nothing they could do to stop her.

"Who's first then?" Kid replied as Black*Star shot his hand in the air, "The man to surpass god will! I am not afraid of your stupid games, shimigami!" Kid sighed, "Alright then…"

Black*Star was the first to spin the bottle. They watched nervously. "And the first victim is…" Black*Star rubbed his hands in satisfaction.

Liz's mouth dropped.

LIZ POV

_Oh no! This is no good! _Her teeth chattered as Black*Star thought deeply. _What'll I do? He'll surely make a challenging one!_

"Let's have a makeover tutorial, Liz…" Black*Star smiled evilly. _That's an evil smile for sure! This is not good, specially coming from Black*Star! _"Is anyone hungry, Liz?" Black*Star asked.

We looked at him with confusion. "Liz, you look really hungry. Care for…"

*Dun dun dunnnnn* my eyes enlarged as he started to talk in slow motion.

"Some makeup?" We looked at him. _He really is a dumbass…"_I mean… as in EAT the makeup, Liz." We gasped. "No!" I screamed. "I-I'm fine!"

Black*Star frowned, "Doesn't matter, you're still eating it!" The next moment was filled with the sound of me choking on makeup. Black*Star just shoved some makeup down my throat.

"Black*Star!" They all pulled him off of me. I gaged. _Little…_ I mentally called him every name in the book as I continued to cough and my eyes teared up. "She didn't even pick dare!" Maka stomped her foot like a bratty kid.

That move just killed my happy moment. Although… I wasn't really in a happy moment because… Whatever! Black*Star laughed, "I am a god! I can do what I want!" Suddenly, Tsubaki smacked him, which surprisingly knocked him out.

We gasped at Tsubaki. "Tsubaki… THAT WAS AWESOME!" Patty clapped. "Why didn't you do that sooner?" Soul rolled his eyes. "I-I-I-I-" Tsubaki stammered, all eyes on hers, except for Black*Star. "I'm sorry!" She burst out in tears, which makes three of us. "Well… then…" Kid replied slowly, picking his words wisely, "Maybe we should play something else…" I raised an eyebrow. "REALLY?" I asked, my eyes widened with sarcasm.


End file.
